


Maid Day

by MoroNoKimi



Series: Café de Jackals [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of the MSBY Black Jackals work at a butler cafe, Alternate Universe - Butler Cafe, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Boys In Love, Cafe De Jackals, Chaos, Crack, Established Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou works at a butler cafe, I just wanted to put Kageyama Tobio in a dress, Kageyama Tobio Dressed in a maid costume, Kageyama Tobio works at a butler cafe, M/M, Meian Shuugo is an instigator, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mild Sexual Content, Miya Osamu is a simp, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Miya Osamu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sexual Humor, This whole thing is shenanigans, miya atsumu is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: Bokuto held up the frilly apron Meian had handed him and raised an eyebrow, “Where’s the rest of my outfit?”Meian laid a bag out on the table and proceeded to pull out multiple pairs of frilly underwear and… Tobio scoffed, “Are those fishnets?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Series: Café de Jackals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994518
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Maid Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hachimomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/gifts).



> Huge thank you to Pan for hand feeding me this idea... which will be turned into a small series for the Jackals. I couldn't have done this without you! Go check out Pan's [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MeianPan) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo)
> 
> And a big thanks to [Char](https://twitter.com/RitchMapp) (The Queen of OsaKage and the reason Onigiri the cat exists) 
> 
> Now.. welcome to the chaos!

Tobio stretched his arms over his head, his joints creaking along with the bed underneath him. After adjusting to the light that spilled into the room, he looked over at the empty spot next to him and sighed. Osamu was already at the shop, getting ready for the morning rush of businessmen and women who needed their morning onigiri. Tobio was working a double at Café de Jackals, his normal shift and then the Halloween fundraiser they were hosting that evening. 

He stretched out once more before looking over at his phone charging on the nightstand. A grin spread across his lips at the sight of the onigiri shaped sticky note pressed to the screen. Rolling through the sheets and sending a small apology to Onigiri the cat, who mewled in annoyance at his feet, he unhooked his phone and looked at Osamu’s neat writing. 

_Have a good day today. I have a surprise later. All my love. -O_

Unlocking his phone, he tapped out a quick message to Osamu. 

_Your notes are so sappy. I love them (and you sometimes). What kinda surprise?_

He slipped out of the bed and coaxed Onigiri from her nest at the bottom of their king size bed. The little black cat with an onigiri shaped white patch on her chest, stretched under the covers and gave him a dissatisfied meow from being disturbed. He laughed, “C’mon, don’t be like that. I need to make the bed, lazy bones. I’ll give you some treats before I leave.” 

At the mention of treats, her ears perked up and she walked out from under the sheets, her tail held high. Tobio chuckled and picked her up, “You’re such a drama queen.” He nuzzled into her soft fur, grinning at the low rumbling that came from her small frame. Happy cat meant happy life. She was content in his arm as he pulled the sheets and duvet to look almost made. 

“Alright, let me go shower, back in bed,” He gently set her down on the gray duvet where she promptly took her spot-on Osamu’s pillow. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom to get ready for his very long day ahead. 

___

“What do you mean we still don’t know the theme for tonight?” Tobio looked over at his best friend seated in the passenger seat of his car. Hinata shrugged at him. They were on their way to the café, both dressed in one of their normal uniforms. Hinata’s wardrobe that day consisted of pale pink trousers, a matching waistcoat, and a white button up shirt that was a little too tight on his arms. In typical Jackals fashion, they were requested to “show off their figures.” 

Hinata sighed, “Meian-san said he would take care of the costumes. He didn’t say what it was, but it would be Halloween themed.” 

Tobio pouted and looked down at his own outfit that day. A cerulean pin-stripe trouser and waistcoat set, the same white button up shirt Hinata sported, and it was Osamu’s favorite. He had been hoping to go home and surprise his husband that night. 

“But he didn’t say what it was?” 

“Nope,” Hinata popped the _p_ with a dissatisfied sigh. Tobio frowned at the windshield of the car and came to a slow stop for a red light. 

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking. The event that night had been booked for months and Meian had been keeping a lot of it a surprise from his small staff. Café de Jackals was the most well-known butler café in Osaka. They were almost always booked to capacity on a daily basis. And when they held fundraisers? Tobio sighed and put the car into gear, pushing them onward. Meian had allowed for double the normal booking. It was going to be an interesting night indeed. 

“What do you wanna bet he’s putting us in matching onesies?” 

“I doubt it,” Tobio pulled the car into the parking lot of the café and parked it behind the large building, “He probably bought some anime butler outfit again. Like from that one-” 

“Buh!” Hinata squawked and pointed out the windshield. Tobio raised an eyebrow and followed Hinata’s finger, his heart sinking at the lace and ruffles that filled Meian’s arms. 

“Is that-” 

  
“Are those-” 

The two men looked at each other with matching shocked expressions. Was this why Meian had asked them for their measurements all those months ago? 

“I saw a dress.” 

Tobio nodded, “I saw _a few_ dresses.” 

“Are we-” Hinata slumped back in the seat, “Is this what he meant by we’re doing something a little unusual this time?” 

Tobio closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the leather headrest. It was going to be a _very_ long day. 

___

“I’m not putting it on,” Sakusa narrowed his eyes at Meian. He crossed his arms over his chest, his light blue button up straining against his biceps. Tobio fingered the soft fabric of the dress that had been given to him. They were seated in the staffing room, the maid outfits and aprons were spread out across the tables in front of them. Next to him, Hinata was gawking at the chunky heeled Mary Janes that he was expected to wear. 

“Oh c’mon,” Meian grinned, “It’ll be a huge hit.” 

Bokuto held up the frilly apron Meian had handed him and raised an eyebrow, “Where’s the rest of my outfit?” 

Meian laid a bag out on the table and proceeded to pull out _multiple_ pairs of frilly underwear and… Tobio scoffed, “Are those _fishnets_?” 

“Yes! I’m glad you noticed! These are part of tonight’s costumes!” 

A collection of disgruntled noises echoed throughout the room. Sakusa dropped his head into his hands, a muffled gag escaping his lips. Tomas and Inunaki threw their hands up into the air. Tomas pointed at the table filled with lace and ruffles, “You can’t expect us to cook in that shit. It’s a fire hazard.” 

“You’re right,” Meian flashed the two cooks a smile, “You’re the only two exempt from tonight’s costume. That’s why there’s only six outfits.”

“Six?” Hinata snapped out of his daze and looked up from the shoes in his lap. 

“I’d be a terrible manager if I didn’t get dolled up with you guys.” 

Sakusa groaned again, “I don’t understand why we need to do _this,_ ” He pointed at the clothes on the table, glaring at Meian. 

“Where’s your Halloween spirit, Omi-kun?” 

Bokuto raised his hand, his face serious. 

“Bo-kun?” 

Tobio looked over at golden-eyed coworker, it wasn’t normal for Bokuto to look so serious. Bokuto picked up the apron and held it out in front of him, “Is this going to cover everything? I could care less about my ass, but you know, I’m scared this won’t hide my-” 

“Bokuto-san! We already know. We get it. You’re too big for your own good!” Hinata squealed, his cheeks red. Tobio narrowed his eyes, that was Bokuto for you.

Meian snorted, “You’ll be okay, big boy. Omi-kun, you and Bo-kun are going to be wearing a matching set. Hinata-kun and Tobio-kun are going to be in dresses.” 

“Why does the freak duo-” 

“I thought they would be cuter than you and Bo-kun if they were in dresses,” Meian stood up, “Alright, you all have two hours to get ready. Barnes will be here in 30 minutes so we can finish decorating and he’ll be doing check-ins as usual. The rest of you are on your normal duty.” 

Tobio nodded begrudgingly as Meian walked out of the room. Tomas and Inunaki had already retreated to the kitchen, leaving Sakusa, Bokuto, Hinata, and Tobio sitting around the table piled high with enough lace to make a Lolita fashionista’s dream come true. 

“So,” Hinata broke the silence, touching the little bows on his dress, “I think I’d rather be in onesies.” 

“At least yours actually covers shit,” Sakusa growled, holding up a pair of neon yellow hipsters, “What the hell is this gonna do?” 

Bokuto wrapped an arm around Sakusa, ignoring the hiss that came from the man, “Awe, Omi-kun! You’ll look great in these! Think of how much money we’re gonna raise tonight.” 

“Meian-san hasn’t told us what the main event is,” Hinata stood up, “I’m going to try and get this on. It’s gonna take me at least an hour to figure out all the bows and stuff.” 

“I still can’t believe he’s making us-” 

Tobio held his dress up at Sakusa, “I’m wearing a corset tonight. I don’t want to hear anyone else complain.” 

* * *

“Oi, are ya ready?” Osamu peeked into the backroom of his shop to find his twin half dressed. They were due at Café de Jackals in 40 minutes and Atsumu was taking his sweet time getting ready. God forbid the Adler’s star setter wasn’t the _prettiest girl at the party._ Osamu smirked, thank God for Shouyou. The man was a saint for being able to put up with someone so high maintenance. 

“Get outta here, ya perv!” Atsumu scoffed and threw a shirt at him, “I can’t decide what to wear.” Osamu held up the rumpled, burgundy shirt and looked at Atsumu. 

“I hope yer not planning on wearing this one. Yer just gonna embarrass Shouyou-kun.” 

Atsumu glared at him and picked up a gray turtleneck sweater, “How about this one?” His twin’s blonde hair hadn’t been styled and his black slacks weren’t even buttoned. Osamu pulled on his own thin, black turtleneck shirt. He did _not_ want to wear something similar to his twin’s wardrobe. Too many years had he spent being thrown into matching outfits with Atsumu by their mother. He was his own man and Atsumu was a scrub that only had decent fashion tastes now that he’s dating an angel. 

“Ya don’t got anymore button ups in that big ass-” 

“Shouyou doesn’t know I’m gonna be there tonight. Meian-san we had to keep this shit quiet, remember? I could only pack so much stuff this morning without him being suspicious,” Atsumu pouted at him, “Ya didn’t spill the beans to yer hubby, didja?” 

Osamu rolled his eyes. He really had wanted to ask Tobio about the fundraiser tonight, but all the guests had been requested to keep their attendance a secret, “Nah. Y’know how much those two old birds gossip with each other. Did ya ever hear who else was gonna be there?” 

Atsumu shook his head and pulled the sweater over his head, much to Osamu’s displeasure, “I think Ushijima’s best friend got invited. Satori Tendou? So, I can almost guarantee Ushi is gonna be there or hell, he might’ve gotten an invite too.” Osamu leaned against the doorframe and watched his brother tuck the sweater into his slacks and slip a belt on to complete the semi-decent look. His own gray checkered trousers and black, leather Grensons were almost a reverse of his twin’s outfit and he _really_ wished he could change. 

“Y’all are teammates, why’re ya making that face?” 

Atsumu sighed, “He’s so boring, ‘Samu. If he’s there, he ain’t sitting with us.” 

“Sure, sure. Whatever the drama queen wants,” Osamu waved his hand and looked at his watch. The Omega Speedmaster Moonwatch had been a wedding gift from Tobio and he had worn it every day since. The back was engraved with their wedding date and initials. They had 30 minutes left, “Hurry up, we gotta head over there soon. Comb yer hair. I’m ready t’see my husband.” 

“Ah, young love,” Atsumu mocked, sticking his tongue out.

“Shut yer trap. How long have ya had that damn ring in yer gym bag? Six months?” 

“Worry about yerself.” 

“Mmm, right,” Osamu shot Atsumu a sly grin, “Tobio and I have a bet. I said it’s gonna take ya at least another six months.” 

“Why am _I_ always at the ass end of yer jokes?” 

“Cause yer an ass,” Osamu received a pair of gym shorts to the face and laughed, “Now get yer ass moving, I wanna get a good table for whatever event they got going on.” 

At Atsumu’s middle finger salute, Osamu left his twin to his own devices. He picked his phone up from behind the bar and turned it on for the first time that day. When Tobio’s message came through, a grin stretched across his face. He tapped in the message and hit send as he walked out to the car. 

_Surprises come to those who wait. I hope u had a good day. ILY_

_____

“I didn’t expect to see so many people,” Atsumu clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Guess Meian wanted to pack the café tonight.” 

Osamu nodded and pulled into one of the last few parking spots available. The line of attendees was wrapped around the building, their breaths puffing out in front of them in the chilly Fall air. Atsumu huffed out a sigh next to him and mumbled about not getting a good table. And every brotherly instinct had him reaching out to smack the back of that blonde head and remind him it was _his_ fault they weren’t there earlier. 

“Ya got the tickets?” 

Osamu nodded and pulled them out of the center console and held them up, “Let’s get in there and see our guys.” 

After the check-in process and Osamu shooting a flustered Barnes an odd expression at his attire that evening, they were seated at a two-person table. Next to them was Hirugami Fukurou, the owner of the flower shop around the block and his business partner, Kuroo Tetsurou. 

“ _What_ was Barnes wearing?” 

Osamu shrugged, furrowing his eyebrows. Instead of his usual butler outfit, Barnes was wearing a low-cut vest and black pants, but he was bare under the vest. Lacy, black gloves, and a black bow tie as his added _accessories_. He looked around the café and took in the small changes, the fairy lights that had been strung around the space, there were flower arrangements strategically placed throughout the space, and the _lace._ There was lace adorning the stage, on the tables, cascading from the chandeliers that were hung, everywhere he looked there was lace. 

“‘Samu.” 

“Hm?” Osamu looked up at his brother, distracted by his thoughts. Atsumu’s face was pale, his eyes wide at whatever was behind him. Osamu raised an eyebrow and turned his head to see what had spooked his brother. One look at the maid uniform stretched across Meian Shuugo’s chest and Osamu’s heart was dropping to his stomach. The rest of the crowd has erupted into a chorus of whistles and cheers. _Oh, fuck me. Please tell me Tob-_

“‘Samu, do ya think-” 

“Good evening and Happy Halloween!” Meian laughed into the microphone set up on the stage, the crowd hushed around him as Meian continued, “I don’t know about you, but I think it suits me, dontcha think?” 

Osamu glanced next to them and found Kuroo white knuckling the table, his eyes glued on Meian. Even Hirugami’s normally calm composure looked rocked to see Meian. Osamu couldn’t blame them. It wasn’t every day you saw an almost 197cm man wearing white thigh highs in public. 

“To start out our night, thank you all for being here! All proceeds from tonight will be going towards Second Harvest and all their efforts to help feed those in need. Let’s have a round of applause for you all!” 

Osamu and Atsumu shared a look as they clapped their hands together. _Where were their guys?_

“Now! We’ll host the evening like we usually would. Everyone is in for a treat tonight with our Halloween outfits and if you can’t tell what we’re doing, then you’re about to see. Gentleman, I think everyone is looking a little thirsty,” Meian cackled in the microphone, ignoring the loud groan that escaped Kuroo, “Let’s start serving some drinks.” 

Osamu and Tobio had gotten married three years earlier. Before that, they had been together for five years. Osamu had seen Tobio in all of his rawest forms. He had seen Tobio during a cold when he was snotting every few minutes. He had seen Tobio dressed to the nines during their wedding, that he definitely _didn’t_ cry at. He had seen Tobio on his hands and knees in between his legs, his eyes glazed with a needy hunger. He had seen Tobio in every scenario that could have crossed his mind. 

But nothing could have prepared Osamu for the impact of seeing his husband that night. Tobio walked out of the backroom, his legs clad in black, lace thigh highs with a garter belt to match and as Osamu’s eyes traveled up a frilly, black dress that just barely hit Tobio’s thighs, his blood started rushing south. 

“‘Samu,” Atsumu’s hushed voice barely reached over the pounding in his ears. 

“Huh?” Osamu’s hands were digging into his thighs. Tobio hadn’t seen them yet as he went around with a silver tray, pouring cups of tea for the other patrons who were all gawking at him. And who wouldn’t? His waist was cinched into a black corset, his bare arms were cuffed at the wrist with tulle bracelets and he… Osamu swallowed at the lace choker around Tobio’s throat. _This really couldn’t get any worse._

“Osamu,” The choked noise that came from his brother forced Osamu to turn his attention away from the smoke show that was his husband. Atsumu was clutching his chest, his face pink. Osamu raised an eyebrow and scanned the room, his gaze landing on Shouyou.

Osamu could imagine the thoughts running through his twin’s head at the sight of Shouyou in the maid outfit, because he was ready to risk it all and run out with Tobio across his shoulder. So, as much as he would normally hound Atsumu for his simpleton ways, he took pity on his brother, “Ya doing okay over there?” 

“I-I can see his legs,” Atsumu stuttered out. 

“He’s in a dress, ‘Tsumu. That’s bound to happen.” 

“And h-he’s wearing heels,”

Osamu’s gaze skimmed over the chunky heels attached to Shouyou before he was searching the floor for Tobio’s feet. Was he in heels too? 

“Hey, hey hey! Tsum-Tsum! ‘Samu! I didn’t know you guys were gonna be here!” Osamu looked up to find Bokuto, _a very exposed Bokuto_ , standing at their table. Osamu’s mouth dropped at the large man’s next to nothing outfit. Gold, ruffled hipsters showed off an ass that even the women in the room couldn’t keep their eyes off of. Bokuto had fishnets and a little apron that did nothing to cover his incredibly sculpted chest. Osamu made a mental note to start hitting chest days a little harder at the gym. 

Bokuto pulled at the bow tie around his neck and grinned down at them, “You guys! You’re gonna make me blush if you keep staring at me like that!” 

“Bo-kun, get yer dick outta m’face,” Atsumu flushed and looked away from the man standing in front of him, “Shou doesn’t know I was coming.” 

“Oh! Well, I can have him come over! I’m sure he’d love to see you! I can grab Tobio-kun too!” 

Osamu raised a hand, “Nah, it’s okay. We’ll see them, don’t wanna interrupt their work.” 

“‘Samu,” The whiny pitch from his brother would have usually annoyed him to no end, but he waved him off. He was happy just sitting back and watching for now. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

Golden eyes met his, “What’s up, ‘Samu?” 

“Are ya guys doing the set dinners?” 

“Yeah! We’re serving tea first, then we’ll start bringing out the food for everyone,” Bokuto looked up into the ceiling, tapping a hand to his chin, “And after dessert we’re doing some sort of event.” 

“Do ya know what the event is?” 

“Nah, the only one who knows is Meian-san,” Bokuto sighed, “I gotta get to my other tables, let me know if you need anything!” 

“Thanks, Bokuto-san,” Osamu took the steaming cup and eased back into his seat, watching the way his twin’s hazel eyes tracked Hinata around the room. Bokuto bowed and moved on to Hirugami’s table. He half listened to the conversation, catching bits about Meian and Barnes. It was no secret the flower shop owner and his employee had a soft spot for the energetic owner of the shop and his quiet second in command. 

Osamu shook his head and scanned the room again, settling into his cup of tea when he found Tobio again. He had wanted to be closer to the stage, but their secluded area was perfect for him to see his husband in action. And, as he adjusted himself discreetly under the table, a very fitting corset that he really hoped would be coming home with Tobio. All eyes were on the men that night. And if they didn’t all look good. Even Omi in a similar outfit to Bokuto’s, was receiving some not very subtle stares from Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

He shot a glance over to his brother and found Atsumu’s forehead beaded with sweat, his ears redder than any tomato he had found on his cutting board. Their table shook with the force of Atsumu’s leg bouncing underneath. 

“Ya doing okay over there?” 

Atsumu shook his head, “He’s got a bow in his hair. A headband.” 

Osamu let out a small huff. Poor guy was reverting to his pre-dating ways. Atsumu was acting like a simp. And he wasn’t doing the best job at hiding it. If his twin were a dog, he’d be drooling. 

He shook his head and found Tobio again, slightly bent at the waist as he spoke to a table on the other side of the cafe, his short dress just barely covering the curve of his ass. Osamu shifted again in his seat and sighed. He was _really_ ready to take Tobio home. 

___

Meian stepped onto the stage and tapped on the microphone, hushing the dull murmur of the patrons in the cafe. Osamu and Atsumu had stayed under the radar, thanks to Bokuto and Sakusa’s help. And now, the event was coming to an end, _finally._

Osamu really didn’t know if he’d be able to withstand another few hours of seeing other people gawk at his husband. Tobio was just too damn gorgeous and by God did it make him proud to have such a hot hubby, but he really didn’t want to share this view with anyone else. _Ever again._

“I hope you all have enjoyed your evening so far! Let’s give a round of applause for our maids and our chefs who created that spectacular meal!” Meian grinned into the microphone, clapping his hands together. Osamu’s gaze darted to Tobio and the others joining Meian on stage. He raised an eyebrow at Tobio’s tight lipped scowl. That wasn’t ever a good sign. 

“Now! For the big part of our fundraiser!” 

Osamu really didn’t have a good feeling about the way Tobio and Hinata shared a concerned look as Meian continued to speak. He looked over at Atsumu who was still barely able to keep himself under control. He had barely touched his dinner, because he was choking every time Hinata giggled at something said to him. And _a lot_ of things were said to their guys. 

“We’ll be doing a date auction!” 

He stood corrected. _It could get worse._

The collective choked gasp that escaped his and Hiragumi’s table had the men on stage looking towards them. _Thank God the lights had been dimmed._

Meian chuckled, “I know! It’s pretty surprising! Again, all the proceeds will be going towards Second Harvest! Have your checkbooks ready ladies and gentlemen, bidding will start at 50,000 yen!” 

And there it was. That explained the secretive attendance. Osamu looked over the room pointing out the big names he had seen. Oikawa Tooru, one of the biggest models and actors at that time. Satori Tendou, a famous pastier that starred in his own cooking shows. Two of the biggest volleyball stars in the world. Hirugami and Kuroo owned over 50 flower shops scattered throughout the country. Their flower farms also provided over half of the produce for two of the southern prefectures. Osamu owned more than a few highly successful restaurants and onigiri shops throughout Japan. 

Osamu scowled, a damn date auction when two of his staff were in committed relationships. He was going to give Meian a piece of his mind the next time he dropped by the café. 

“First up, we have Bokuto Koutarou!” Meian stepped back, sweeping his arm out as Bokuto stepped up to center stage and threw his hands out, giving the crowd a lot more than they paid for. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto’s happy grin and signature line had more than a few people laughing in the crowd. Osamu would have laughed if his husband wasn’t on the roster to be auctioned off for a damn date. 

“How much to take the angry looking one in the dress on a date?” 

Miya Osamu had never been the most outright emotional person. His brother was the only one before Tobio who had seen his emotions expressed freely. Osamu tried to never let his emotions break his calm exterior. Keyword, _tried._

Osamu snapped his head towards the voice that called out and found Oikawa standing up, a sly grin across his face. Atsumu let out a gasp and grabbed onto Osamu’s sleeve as he bolted out of his chair. He shrugged off Atsumu’s hand and marched up to the stage with a scowl. Tobio’s eyes widened as he caught sight of him, his face flushing and the tips of his ears going red. And damn if he didn’t look like the cutest thing trying to pull the outfit down and cover himself. 

He would’ve spent all of his money on his husband, no problem, but he wasn’t about to let Oikawa fucking Tooru try and schmooze his way into a date. Nope. Not while he was alive and kicking. 

“Miya-san! Owner of Onigiri Miya, everyone!” Meian shot him a surprised look as he spoke into the microphone, “What can we do for you?” 

“I’m taking _my_ husband on a date,” Osamu didn’t take his eyes off his husband as he reached the stage and looked at Tobio, who had gone a very pretty shade of pink, “Let’s go home, baby.” Tobio nodded frantically and met him at the stairs where Osamu tossed him over his shoulder, garnering a few laughs from the audience. 

“‘Samu, is this really-” 

“‘Tsumu, take my car, I left the keys on the table!” Osamu shouted behind him as he walked towards the back. An excited squeak came from Hinata at the mention of Atsumu’s name and as the doors closed behind him, the room had erupted into chaos. _Not that he cared._

When he had reached the staff room, he gently set Tobio on his feet, “So, surpri-” 

Tobio crashed into him, his hands snaking around Osamu’s neck. He was stunned for a moment, but only a moment before he was kissing Tobio back with the same desperation. He pulled Tobio to him running his hands up the back of the corset, amazed at the sensations under his fingertips. Silky material mixed with the waist cinching bones of the corset, he couldn’t imagine it was the most comfortable thing, but he was definitely hoping to see Tobio in it again. 

When they finally parted, heads pressed together, panting lightly, Osamu chuckled, “Surprise.” 

“You really know how to make an entrance,” Tobio looked up at him, his cheeks still pink. And there went Osamu’s last brain cell. Tobio, eyes still hazy post make out, flushed, and in that damn _maid uniform,_ had completely stolen his last bit of sanity.

“I really think we should go home,” Osamu grabbed Tobio’s hand and started dragging him towards the door. 

“I need to grab my stuff!” Tobio laughed, but willingly went along with Osamu, “Just let me grab my keys!” 

“I will run us home at this point,” Osamu stopped to let Tobio grab his bag and clothes, “Okay, okay, come on.” 

“Should I go let-” 

“Nuh-uh, time to go.” 

Tobio snorted at him as he was dragged through the door, “At least I can take this thing off.” 

Osamu looked back at Tobio, “Keep it on.” 

Tobio’s mouth dropped, “You can’t be-” 

“Very serious,” Osamu grinned, “I hope ya get to keep that outfit, Tobio. Cause I’m thinking I found my new favorite.” 

* * *

Tobio’s eyes fluttered open at the morning light and he looked over to find Osamu curled around Onigiri, his lips curled in a content smile. Even the cat looked peaceful in his arms. He sat up and stretched, his body sore from the night’s _activities._

He looked at the maid outfit laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. He was going to have to get rid of that thing for both their sakes. They had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He slid out of bed, careful not to interrupt his little family. 

As he padded through the apartment, he found his bag where Osamu had tossed it as soon as they stumbled through the door. When he pulled out his phone, he was shocked at all the notifications. Calls from Hinata, Atsumu, and Meian. His text messages had been even worse. 

_Hinata: I can’t believe you left me!_

_Hinata: Atsumu freaked out!_

_Hinata: Bokuto had the highest bid all night! Some guy named Akaashi bought the date!_

_Hinata: Sakusa went home with Ushijima!  
Hinata: Meian said he’s mad at your husband._

_Hinata: Call me when you get this!_

_Hinata: I think Atsumu needs to go to the hospital. His nose keeps bleeding when he looks at me._

_Hinata: He passed out_

_Hinata: I think my boyfriend just proposed_

_Hinata: Kags. I really think Atsumu just proposed_

_Hinata: HELP_

_Atsumu: U left us!_

_Atsumu: Tell Samu he ain’t getting the car back_

_Atsumu: I’m making u both eat ur words_

_Atsumu: I’m gonna propose tonight_

_Atsumu: I don’t have anything planned_

_Atsumu: oh boy. I fucked up_

_Atsumu: Can u call me_

_Atsumu: SOS_

Tobio set his phone on the counter. It was his only day off. He looked through the open door of their bedroom at Osamu. He shook his head and walked back to bed, leaving his phone on the counter. He was going to sleep until the afternoon, go buy discounted Halloween candies with Osamu, and enjoy- 

He kicked the corset left on the ground and looked at it. He would get back in bed once he got rid of that thing…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I'll be updating this series when I find the time.  
> Next part will be AtsuHina based... ooh... 
> 
> And once again, thank you so much to Pan for this idea. I had a lot of fun with it :3
> 
> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if ya liked it :) 
> 
> Stay safe out there~  
> Cheers!  
> -S


End file.
